borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Reaper (machine pistol)
No damage bonus For some weird reason my Grim Reaper does not increases melee damage at all. Tested on some enemies. Could anyone check this out? Sinael 07:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) LVL48 version of this one happens to be the best weapon for melee Siren. Great for the Hunter if your Lethal Strike skill is maxed. You can do upwards of 40,000 damage. Grim Reaper gun : Here is mine, but its Vile not Grim. I assume that Mean, Grim and Vile are gradations of "evilness" of those weapons))) Also i didnt noticed a large increase in melee, but it drinks health and heals me all the time.Not to mention very high reload speed. Fighting for the "Best of Machine Pistols" with my Vile Thanatos, who is also a Death God. Makes me wonder who is better - Death God, or the Death itself ;) "in the strangeness of aeons, even death may die" h. p. lovecraft Is it possible for this weapon to come with any kind of elemental effect? Personally, other than The Clipper, I've never seen a bladed weapon with elemental tech on it as well, so here's hoping it's possible. 08:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007' Sorry, impossible. the Accessory slot of the weapon parts is either the blade or the elemental plasma. Not both. Spaphrenchie 02:45, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Why are there no example of this gun on here? Mines not great but was curious to see where it stands against others. Eatingleg4peanut 19:12, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't know about you guys, but i CAN'T see any damage difference. : http://img690.imageshack.us/i/borderlands201008120339.png/ : http://img225.imageshack.us/i/borderlands201008120337.png/ : How about you? : 4n631 00:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :: @4n631: Your first link takes me right to a spam site (links to image shack then to spam site), and I'm not going to try the second. I wont delete your comment because that would be rude to do so without your consent. However, if anyone else finds they have the same problem with your link(s), then I would suggest that they remove them along with this post, for we don't need links leading to malware on this site. If I'm mistaken, then sorry for this accusation. 03:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) a good study angel, thank you. i believe it was published elsewhere that the reaper neither heals nor melee buffs. anybody remember where? 00:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely no damage increase for me... I've just tried it out with all four characters on some spiderants - the weapon melee dmg is equal to the regular dmg. I wish Gearbox had spent more time debugging :verysadface: 4n631 10:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know the easiest way to get this gun? Ive been looking forever and cant get my hands on one. Viability of Healing How much is health is healed? I'm assuming it's based on the damage done by a melee attack with the weapon. I'm not sure, mine doesn't heal me at all. My lvl 61 version from doing the farmory heals 118 health on a normal melee strike and 368 on a critical melee strike against the t-bone junction meat popsicle, also it only heals when an enemy has no shields or their shield are down... i'm on the 360, it ALWAYS heals for those two amounts against meat popsicle and just for clarification i have yet to test against different enemiesand i have the +35% melee damage boost from the extended phasewalk time skill, so i don't know if it would heal less if i respec'd out of that skill. Hope this helps. 12:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Just went back to meat popsicle after a respec and without a class mod equiped. Healed 87 on a normal strike and 218 on a crit strike. Again, still needs testing on other enemies but i'd imagine the healing wouldn't be all that different. The main page is certainly right when it says this gun is exceedingly rare: I've done well in excess of 500 Craw kills and this is the first Reaper I've found. It's the Lvl 57 TMP2 Vile Reaper, Weapon 3 in the table below. EDIT I do have another Reaper, but I found that in the Armory - it's Weapon 4 in the table below, and a much better version than the TMP2. END EDIT Outbackyak 17:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I just got one off craw that does 248 damage, level 61 TMP8.G Crimson Reaper. No idea why but when I added my save to willow tree then to imported the code to gearcalc the image it gives me says +Infinity% Health Regen. No idea why it doesn't say it in game. Sirshanksalot 01:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC)SirshanksalotSirshanksalot 01:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : Because GearCalc lies. If it said that in-game, you would be invincible as you'd be regenerating like a crazy. 02:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) =Variant Models= '''DO NOT PUT THINGS BELOW HERE, PUT THEM ABOVE THE TABLE!!!' Ok. Dissapointed I love Hyperion weapons for my Hunter and finally got this (L66 Crimson Reaper--SS and addition to chart to follow) from the last bad-ass(?) possibly the last rocketeer before the armory last night and came to check it out here. The least common (not noecssarily "most rare") weapon has, essentially no effect. I may keep it for a while to test it out as a mid-range SMG substitute, but am really sad that it can't be my uber close in weapon system. Villagereaver 18:14, March 28, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: *sigh* epic fail adding above chart Yep, it's heartbreaking. Collectible value only. Signed, a fellow Hyperion enthusiast. Daemmerung 18:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) It's actually not a bad Machine Pistol...High accuracy and fire rate... 01:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Is it possible to get the *Grim* title for this gun? That would be sweet to have a gun called grim reaper.